icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Itzxlucy/Chat Drama
This is evidence for the Admins, and for people who were there, or don't believe of because @artie told some lie about what we said about him. You won't understand if you weren't there, so don't bother asking haha. It's really long and it's the full thing, so feel free to just scroll through. Artieandtinaforeva has joined the chat. 10:17 SeddieAddictedEvaline Nothing, nothing *cough* xP 10:17 Candycoateddoom @eva grrrr 10:17 Artieandtinaforeva Hello! Can I speak to a nearby Admin! 10:17 PrinceBenson23 Bad Eva 10:17 MaryanHPotterFan98 Where's everyone? 10:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 IM AN ADMIN 10:17 Itzxlucy hiii 10:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 SPEAK TO ME 10:18 Artieandtinaforeva BTW- I love your name The AVPM Hermonie Granger. 10:18 PrinceBenson23 no your not 10:18 StSavoireFaire Then something about blank media in your slippers... The AVPM Hermione Granger has left the chat. 10:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 YES I AM 10:18 MaryanHPotterFan98 I'm an admin. (: 10:18 Itzxlucy no you're not Jon23812 has left the chat. 10:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 I AM AN ADMIN 10:18 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Candy xD :P 10:18 PrinceBenson23 no 10:18 MyPurpleFatCakes WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN, HE CREEPS INTO TOWN 10:18 Artieandtinaforeva MaryanHPotterFan98- your not. 10:18 PrinceBenson23 Eva Pm me 10:18 MyPurpleFatCakes AND BORROWS YOUR HEDGE CLIPPERS 10:18 MaryanHPotterFan98 Actually @iloveseddiem Became one on Thursday :P 10:18 MyPurpleFatCakes AND THEN ANOTHER LINE PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 has joined the chat. 10:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 See? *avada Kedavra* ONLY ADMINS CAN DO THAT 10:18 SeddieAddictedEvaline I bet you a fatshake Candy and Prince are flirting in their PMs too... xDD 10:18 Artieandtinaforeva I am the head of one of the biggest wikis on wikia, and I work on a part of wikia. 10:18 MyPurpleFatCakes AND LEAVES BLANK MEDIA IN YOUR SLIPPERS 10:18 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 LOL 10:18 StSavoireFaire and leaves blank media in your slippers 10:18 MaryanHPotterFan98 @Artie Good for you 10:18 PrinceBenson23 Hey Little Gee why arent you saying anything 10:18 Artieandtinaforeva I am intrested in talking to an admin. Jon23812 has joined the chat. 10:19 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Prince i can't pm you, you blocked me. 10:19 MyPurpleFatCakes *It was 8 tracks in my day!* 10:19 Seddielove252 im having writers block 4 my fanfic threw gibby's pov wut would gibby think about while under attack by zombies? 10:19 MaryanHPotterFan98 Well, look for one. Bye :) 10:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 @Brittana PM 10:19 Artieandtinaforeva I work for Wikia, Mam. 10:19 Jon23812 Yep, I lost the Fiona the Human account 10:19 SeddieAddictedEvaline Ohh wait you didnt You just wrote me 10:19 Itzxlucy mam? 10:19 Artieandtinaforeva Please be polite, it's a rule. 10:19 MyPurpleFatCakes I don't know the next line 10:19 MaryanHPotterFan98 Mam? 10:19 PrinceBenson23 I didnt block you 10:19 StSavoireFaire I have a poor memory... 10:19 Latersgee @FatLumps Oh sorry. 10:19 Candycoateddoom @artie hi! i've seen u on the glee wiki Sophia159 has joined the chat. 10:19 Sophia159 hi 10:19 MyPurpleFatCakes Hey, let's just sing another one 10:19 Jon23812 If you work for Wikia where is your Wikia logo? 10:19 Itzxlucy no comment. 10:19 MaryanHPotterFan98 ? 10:19 SeddieAddictedEvaline Now you did, it says "Prince Benson has blocked you." 10:19 MyPurpleFatCakes Here, I've got it 10:19 StSavoireFaire Kay 10:19 Artieandtinaforeva Never mind, I won't have Icarly featured on the Wikia TV commercial. Thanksk Maryan! I'll find a different wiki. 10:19 Latersgee WHAT 10:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 XP 10:20 Latersgee WHY NOT? 10:20 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Prince PrinceBenson23 has blocked SeddieAddictedEvaline. 10:20 StSavoireFaire Hold on, though... 10:20 Latersgee WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE. 10:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 I think you're lying. XD 10:20 SeddieAddictedEvaline I copy-pasted. 10:20 MyPurpleFatCakes Before we do, though, do you have SBSaOTH? 10:20 PrinceBenson23 Bah hold up 10:20 Jon23812 She's not from Wikia 10:20 Artieandtinaforeva I'm not lying, I'm on the Wikia Community Council. 10:20 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *DUMPS 5 SPOONS OF SUGAR INTO TEA* 10:20 Jon23812 She doesn't have a Wikia logo next to her name 10:20 Sophia159 ?????????????????????????? 10:20 Seddielove252 All- American Rejects 10:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 OMG SWEET TEA *steals* 10:20 BrittanaKlaine25 I miss Draco. :( 10:20 Latersgee ... 10:20 Artieandtinaforeva Let me show you. 10:20 MyPurpleFatCakes Awww 10:20 PrinceBenson23 i'll brb FriedPurpleJerk18 has joined the chat. 10:20 MyPurpleFatCakes Whoa 10:20 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 BRB I WANT MORE SUGAR 10:20 MyPurpleFatCakes That's an interesting username 10:20 Latersgee @Artie Why not iCarly? 10:20 Artieandtinaforeva How old are you guys? 10:20 MaryanHPotterFan98 Mam?, I'm still laughing at that. xD 10:20 MyPurpleFatCakes Yo Jerk 10:20 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Prince You blocked me again. Now twice in a row. xP 10:21 FriedPurpleJerk18 Hey!! 10:21 Jon23812 If I'm able to kickban you, your not from Wikia, and can kickban you 10:21 SeddieAddictedEvaline Hey :) 10:21 Candycoateddoom im 20 10:21 Seddielove252 i used 2 eat plain sugar cubes and it was soo good Sophia159 has left the chat. 10:21 Artieandtinaforeva I said I was on the Community Council. 10:21 PrinceBenson23 Your unblocked now 10:21 ILoveSeddie1234321 I'm 22. 10:21 PrinceBenson23 I'm 22 10:21 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Candy i know, that's why I'm teasing you with Prince. xP 10:21 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 OKAY IM BACK 10:21 PrinceBenson23 leave me and candy alone yo shes to young for me' 10:21 MyPurpleFatCakes Where'd St go? 10:21 MaryanHPotterFan98 I'm 31 and counting, mam. 10:21 SeddieAddictedEvaline Fine, I'll let you flirt in peace. 10:21 PrinceBenson23 Bah 10:21 SeddieAddictedEvaline Without teasing you about it. 10:21 MyPurpleFatCakes Lol bah 10:21 SeddieAddictedEvaline xP 10:22 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 I'm 26 10:22 Candycoateddoom @eva i was answering @artie's question 10:22 PrinceBenson23 I do not flirt 10:22 Artieandtinaforeva Special:ListUsers 10:22 Seddielove252 purple swan is mean to me 10:22 Artieandtinaforeva Look under "Community Council" 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes That remineded me of my Uncle Mark 10:22 PrinceBenson23 Candy does 10:22 Itzxlucy @prince isn't she only 2 years younger than you 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes Bah! 10:22 StSavoireFaire I'm back. was gettin' coffee. 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes Okay 10:22 Artieandtinaforeva I'm a user that does things for Wikia, not officially working for Wikia. 10:22 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Candy Ohh. Well, Prince is just 2 years older than you. xP 10:22 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @Prince Everyone Flirts LOL 10:22 FriedPurpleJerk18 I'm 15 *feels young* 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes Do you have SBSaOTH? 10:22 PrinceBenson23 I do no such thing SportyChic123 has joined the chat. 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes I'm 13 10:22 PrinceBenson23 and i'm better at it than most people 10:22 Itzxlucy @parole you are NOT 25! 10:22 MyPurpleFatCakes *feels younger 10:22 Artieandtinaforeva Are you guys really in your 20s? Wow 10:22 ILoveSeddie1234321 Oh! Well Uh, Mr. Wiki Person sir, we'd Love our wiki to be on..Uh tv. 10:22 PrinceBenson23 I am 10:22 BrittanaKlaine25 TOMORROW 10:22 FriedPurpleJerk18 LOL 10:22 MaryanHPotterFan98 I'm 31. I feel old. -.- 10:22 Artieandtinaforeva It's not TV, it's a wikia commercial :) 10:22 Jon23812 I'm 15 10:22 ILoveSeddie1234321 No, I'm actually 14. 10:22 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Prince Sure... "Your name is awesome it fits into everything with Doom... PrinceDoom...." 10:23 PrinceBenson23 Maryan you are not that old 10:23 ILoveSeddie1234321 WHATEVER XD 10:23 SeddieAddictedEvaline xDDD 10:23 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 I'm 25 10:23 SeddieAddictedEvaline Hahahaha. 10:23 BrittanaKlaine25 14!!!!!!!!!! 10:23 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 xDDDDDD 10:23 FriedPurpleJerk18 cool Jon 10:23 Artieandtinaforeva Nevermind. 10:23 Seddielove252 im not friends with purple swan cuz he's so mean but i am friends with... 10:23 StSavoireFaire 17 10:23 Artieandtinaforeva The Glee Wiki works just as good. 10:23 MyPurpleFatCakes @St Do you have Strong Bad Sings? 10:23 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 MARYAN AND I ARE 1 10:23 SportyChic123 wow 10:23 PrinceBenson23 Her name does go well with everything 10:23 Artieandtinaforeva Thank you so much though. 10:23 Seddielove252 peanut butter dreams 10:23 MaryanHPotterFan98 Yup. Everyone knows I'm 1 years old 10:23 PrinceBenson23 not my fault 10:23 Itzxlucy @artie if you want answers 10:23 Seddielove252 random oreo 10:23 SeddieAddictedEvaline Yeah but you took your name as an example 10:23 Itzxlucy just isn't the best place to go 10:23 FriedPurpleJerk18 LOL 10:23 SeddieAddictedEvaline Which sealed it. 10:23 Seddielove252 cheesy duck 10:23 MaryanHPotterFan98 Right guys? I'm turning 2 in August (: 10:23 SeddieAddictedEvaline xP 10:23 Itzxlucy talk pages is 10:23 SportyChic123 purplestripedfudge is 25? 10:23 Itzxlucy it's way too active here 10:23 Seddielove252 green potato 10:23 StSavoireFaire No.. I wish I did, tho 10:23 Artieandtinaforeva I am 4 ;p 10:23 MyPurpleFatCakes Aw. 10:23 Seddielove252 strange ham 10:23 StSavoireFaire I GOT MAD AT THE CHEAT 10:23 Seddielove252 special blue 10:23 PrinceBenson23 Bah you just leave me alone 10:23 MyPurpleFatCakes Have you heard the full version of The Cheat is Not Dead? HOLY CRAP YOU READ MY MIND 10:23 MaryanHPotterFan98 Mam. Heh. 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 MY AGE IS BETWEEN 1-100 10:24 SeddieAddictedEvaline I know you're not annoyed. :P 10:24 MyPurpleFatCakes FOR SCREWIN' UP THE JUMBLE CAPER 10:24 PrinceBenson23 I am annoyed 10:24 Seddielove252 i dont like purple swan 10:24 SeddieAddictedEvaline Well then... ;) xP 10:24 ILoveSeddie1234321 I'm watching Cow Belles. :3 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @Prince Why? 10:24 Artieandtinaforeva Do you guys think Icarly is a little childish? 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 O_O Seddielove252 has left the chat. Seddielove252 has joined the chat. 10:24 MaryanHPotterFan98 LOOOL, I remember Cow Belles 10:24 ILoveSeddie1234321 NO IT ISNT 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @ARTIE NO 10:24 MyPurpleFatCakes Meh. 10:24 SeddieAddictedEvaline Go PM Candy! xDDDDDDDD JK jk ahahaha 10:24 Itzxlucy @artie okay honestly... ICarly Victorious and Zoey 101 Huge Fan has joined the chat. 10:24 PrinceBenson23 Because i'm not flirtatious 10:24 ILoveSeddie1234321 HOW DARE YOU Sophia159 has joined the chat. 10:24 Artieandtinaforeva No, I love it 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *SHOOS AWAY ARTIE* 10:24 StSavoireFaire I HOPE I DON'T SEE HIS NAME IN THE PAPER 10:24 Sophia159 hellooo 10:24 Itzxlucy you're pushing my nerves 10:24 MaryanHPotterFan98 I remember Cow Belles xD 10:24 Artieandtinaforeva But I think it's childish... I love the show 10:24 MaryanHPotterFan98 What's childish? 10:24 Jon23812 You made the most edits on the Glee users wiki 10:24 Artieandtinaforeva And part of the reason I love it 10:24 MyPurpleFatCakes IN THE OBITUARIIIIIIEEEESSS 10:24 SportyChic123 hi sophia159 10:24 Sophia159 hiii 10:24 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @Prince *Cough* Sure.... Like When Your Were Talking To Sam.... 10:24 PrinceBenson23 eva pm its too crazy 10:24 FriedPurpleJerk18 Hey:) 10:25 MaryanHPotterFan98 Whatever 10:25 Seddielove252 aly michalka is that chiz as a singer 10:25 StSavoireFaire 'CAUSE THAT WOULD MEAN HE'S DEAD 10:25 SportyChic123 ? 10:25 MyPurpleFatCakes THE CHEAT IS NOT DEAD 10:25 Jon23812 Your ranked 17 over there 10:25 ILoveSeddie1234321 iCarly is very sophisticated! I mean, blowing up watermelons!! How more sophisticated can it get??? FriedPurpleJerk18 has left the chat. 10:25 MyPurpleFatCakes Lol SOPHISTICATION FTW 10:25 Artieandtinaforeva I am the head of the Glee Wiki, the #6 wiki of wikia. 10:25 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 WHAT THE FUDGE IS HAPPENIN 10:25 BrittanaKlaine25 I AM EXCITED. TOMORROW. ILOST MY FREAKIN MIND 10:25 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *SLAPS PURPLEFAT* 10:25 MaryanHPotterFan98 IKR? And squishing fudge balls with your but? It's so classy! xD 10:25 MyPurpleFatCakes DON'T TOUCH ME 10:25 Seddielove252 idk if im gonna kill off mel puckett 10:25 Artieandtinaforeva I am one of the heads of the community council, the user-picked wikia staff... For those who asked. 10:25 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Jona who? 10:25 MyPurpleFatCakes CAN'T TOUCH THIS 10:25 SeddieAddictedEvaline *Jon 10:25 MaryanHPotterFan98 Cool. Good for you. 10:26 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 AND THROWING WATER TO CLEAN YOUR LAPTOP! SMART TRICK! 10:26 Jon23812 Artieand 10:26 MyPurpleFatCakes @St Why are you typing so slowly? 10:26 Artieandtinaforeva Maryan- How old are you? 10:26 PrinceBenson23 Hammer Time 10:26 MaryanHPotterFan98 I'm 1, DUH BrittanaKlaine25 has left the chat. BrittanaKlaine25 has joined the chat. 10:26 StSavoireFaire I use one finger to type 10:26 Itzxlucy the admins on the icarly wiki don't act like they're the coolest people alive, it's not an actual job you know? you don't get payed for it 10:26 BrittanaKlaine25 I just say Michael Jackson in a movie. He is dead. :( 10:26 MyPurpleFatCakes SERIOUSLY?! 10:26 Artieandtinaforeva Itzxlucy- Point? 10:26 MaryanHPotterFan98 What @Lucy said is pure gold. (: 10:26 Itzxlucy is your bragging here and it's obnoxious 10:26 MyPurpleFatCakes 21 HOURS, 34 MINTUES 10:26 Seddielove252 so new emma stone movie and its adapted from a book so i can't see it until i read the book :( AllYouNeedIsSeddie has joined the chat. 10:27 MaryanHPotterFan98 Exactly. :) 10:27 Artieandtinaforeva At least I don't watch a show aimed for 5 year olds.... 10:27 Itzxlucy we get that you're all high and mighty on the glee wikia so what? 10:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie TryToMessWithThis. god, i love that username! 10:27 SportyChic123 wow 10:27 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @PURPLE THEY DONT YOU DIDNT KNOW?!?!/ 10:27 StSavoireFaire Yes, I have little experience with computers 10:27 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 BIRTHDAY 10:27 Itzxlucy seriously... get off 10:27 ILoveSeddie1234321 OMFG. Crabserz has joined the chat. 10:27 MaryanHPotterFan98 Wow, excuse me, NOW your insulting us 10:27 Itzxlucy I'm not afraid of you 10:27 Jon23812 iCarly is aimed for kids 11 - 14 10:27 ILoveSeddie1234321 iCarly is not aimed for 5 years old. 10:27 MyPurpleFatCakes Wow, okay then. 10:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie what's going on? 10:27 Candycoateddoom @PB PM 10:27 Artieandtinaforeva I'm scared of you guys....? 10:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie troll... 10:27 Crabserz OMY GOSH IM LIKE DA BGIESST SEDDIE FAN EVAAA!!! 10:27 Candycoateddoom @artie we're just hyper 10:27 Crabserz THEY LIKE SO CUTE 10:27 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @Prince PM XD 10:27 Artieandtinaforeva @Candy Haha, I can tell. 10:27 MyPurpleFatCakes I'M SO GLAD THE CHEAT IS NOT DEAD. 10:27 Itzxlucy I'd understand you saying it's childish but you someone who watche Glee doesn't really have the right to say that 10:27 Candycoateddoom a big episode is airing tomorrow 10:27 MaryanHPotterFan98 @Artie Go back to polishing your achievements. 10:27 SportyChic123 no ur not crabsterz 10:27 Itzxlucy It's not exactly quality tv 10:27 Crabserz yesss i aam 10:27 Artieandtinaforeva @Maryan thanks, I will 10:28 Itzxlucy yes make those trophies sparkle (; 10:28 SeddieAddictedEvaline Exactly. 10:28 Seddielove252 idk WHAT just happened but let's move on 10:28 StSavoireFaire No fun facts:( 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes AHEM 10:28 ILoveSeddie1234321 TIP #1: Us at the iCarly wiki are NEVER non-hyper. 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva Do people have sex in Icarly? No. 10:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie not YET 10:28 Crabserz seddie is ssosocute 10:28 SeddieAddictedEvaline And if you don't like iCarly, get off. 10:28 SportyChic123 @itzxlucy 10:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie NOT YET 10:28 BrittanaKlaine25 I WANT ME SOME FUNFACTS 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva I love icarly! Hihi-sama has joined the chat. 10:28 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *SLAPS ARTIE* 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes Ah, whatever 10:28 SportyChic123 why are u on icarly wiki 10:28 StSavoireFaire Same 10:28 Crabserz lolno seeex iin ically 10:28 Hihi-sama LESS THAN 24 HOURSSSSSSS 10:28 Itzxlucy @artie do people break out in to song on icarly all the time 10:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie i'm refreshing every five seconds. xD 10:28 Itzxlucy no. 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva *That doesn't help* 10:28 MaryanHPotterFan98 Oh wait! Your achievements aren't in real life. Shame how Wikia won't be on your resume 10:28 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie So? A show doesn't get exciting cause people have sex on it. #fact. 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes I'M LIKE COME ON FHQWHGADS 10:28 ILoveSeddie1234321 They suggested sex in iOMG. 10:28 SportyChic123 if you dont think its quality tv 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva @lucy, they dont break out into song. 10:28 Itzxlucy I like Glee too, but it's not exactly the best show on earth or well written 10:28 MaryanHPotterFan98 So? 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes I'M LIKE COME ON FHQWHGADS 10:28 Itzxlucy they do lately 10:28 Hihi-sama WHAT @ILOVE 10:28 Jon23812 Of course people don't have sex in iCarly, it's rated TV-G 10:28 BrittanaKlaine25 UMMMMMM 10:28 Hihi-sama WHAT 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva Listen: 10:28 Itzxlucy it's annoying as heck 10:28 MaryanHPotterFan98 Does it HAVE to break out into song? 10:28 Hihi-sama WAHT 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva I came on here looking for an admin. 10:28 ILoveSeddie1234321 Remember?.....the horses? 10:28 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *DIES* 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes EVERYBODY TO THE LIMIT 10:28 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 HIHI XD 10:28 Seddielove252 they wont have sex cuz its on nickelodeon but if they take it off nick and put it just on teennick they might 10:28 MyPurpleFatCakes EVERYBODY TO THE LIMIT 10:28 Candycoateddoom its a MUSICAL 10:28 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie Which one? 10:28 Artieandtinaforeva You asked me what I was, so I said. 10:28 StSavoireFaire Everybody to the limit 10:28 Itzxlucy well there isn't an admin here look on the talk pages 10:29 MyPurpleFatCakes EVERYBODY COME ON FHQWHGADS 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva Liisten: 10:29 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie Huh? AllYouNeedIsSeddie has left the chat. 10:29 Hihi-sama KILL TOPIC 10:29 Itzxlucy like I said! 10:29 MaryanHPotterFan98 In real life, most people don't just magical know the lyrics to songs and the dance moves 10:29 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie Which one? 10:29 Hihi-sama FUNFACTS? 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva Dude 10:29 MaryanHPotterFan98 *magically 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva They dont break out into song 10:29 ILoveSeddie1234321 I'd look here User:Eric The Grape 10:29 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie i may can help. 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva What they do 10:29 MyPurpleFatCakes Hey, St, got any song requests? 10:29 Hihi-sama FUNFACTSSSS? 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva is they are tought the dances 10:29 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie WHICH admin? 10:29 MaryanHPotterFan98 Whatever. Go type it up on the Glee wiki, not here 10:29 Crabserz glee isss so ugly 10:29 Hihi-sama *coughs* 10:29 Seddielove252 Panic! At The Disco 10:29 MaryanHPotterFan98 LOOOOL xD 10:29 Crabserz icarlyyt is betterrr 10:29 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie If you are just here to hate on the wiki, leave. If you need an admin, tell me who, I know them all. 10:29 Latersgee I'm eating. o_o 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva Crabserz is my boyfriend... 10:29 MyPurpleFatCakes 21 HOURS, 31 MINUTES 10:29 Artieandtinaforeva He's just saying that. 10:29 Hihi-sama LENNON 10:29 MaryanHPotterFan98 LOOOL @Glee is so ugly 10:30 Hihi-sama 21 HOURS 10:30 StSavoireFaire No, How about guess who said the quote? 10:30 Hihi-sama YESSSSS 10:30 MyPurpleFatCakes OKAY!! ICarly Victorious and Zoey 101 Huge Fan has left the chat. 10:30 Latersgee OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 10:30 MaryanHPotterFan98 It doesn't concern us 10:30 MyPurpleFatCakes I'll go first 10:30 Crabserz sdjjs u potter fan too? 10:30 StSavoireFaire Kay 10:30 MaryanHPotterFan98 Yes. (: Hihi-sama has left the chat. 10:30 Jon23812 Make you commercimal on the Glee Wiki already 10:30 MyPurpleFatCakes 'Way-o, way-o?! I'll be in the basement!' 10:30 MaryanHPotterFan98 Yup 10:30 Latersgee BRB I MEAN AFK. 10:30 Crabserz have you read harry potte an dearlty hallows part2 boo? 10:30 Artieandtinaforeva Listen, I came on here looking for an admin. You asked who I was, and I explained. You thought that I was bragging for a qeustion I asked. Then i criticized Icarly, in which you insulted me back. Listen, who sounds like the bad one here? I'm sorry for my criticized. 10:30 Itzxlucy yessss 10:30 Crabserz i only read part 1 book 10:30 Artieandtinaforeva Crabs, really *criticism 10:30 MyPurpleFatCakes READ PART TWO NOW NOOOOWWW 10:31 Crabserz like i want to get part 2 book now Hihi-sama has joined the chat. 10:31 SportyChic123 why are we talking about harry potter on icarly wiki 10:31 Itzxlucy @artie how old are you? 10:31 MaryanHPotterFan98 Um, there IS no part 2 in the books, boo. Just a book. The MOVIES are in two parts 10:31 Crabserz nnoo i saw part 2 10:31 Jon23812 Talk to an admin on their talkpage 10:31 Crabserz two bnools 10:31 Artieandtinaforeva Who 10:31 Crabserz bnooks 10:31 ILoveSeddie1234321 @Artie Look here: User:Mak23687 10:31 Sophia159 i agree with sporty chic 10:31 Artieandtinaforeva *Who's the ~*~*main admin~*~? 10:31 MyPurpleFatCakes @St Any guesses? 10:31 ILoveSeddie1234321 Mak is. 10:31 MaryanHPotterFan98 Exactly. The MOVIES are in two movies. There is only ONE Deathly Hallows book 10:31 Artieandtinaforeva Okay 10:31 Hihi-sama No funfacts? 10:31 Crabserz no 10:31 MaryanHPotterFan98 K, bye 10:31 Hihi-sama :P 10:31 StSavoireFaire Homestar? 10:31 Seddielove252 my friend came over and we were hangin' in my basement (where my posters, cds, movies, etc are) and she asked me "HP or Narnia?" 10:31 SportyChic123 YOU ARE ALL SHUPID 10:31 MyPurpleFatCakes NO! 10:31 MaryanHPotterFan98 K byee @Artie 10:31 Artieandtinaforeva Shupid? 10:31 MyPurpleFatCakes Want me to tell you? 10:32 Sophia159 omg 10:32 Crabserz my boerfriend isnot stupknd 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva @Hpotterfan, my favorite book is the chamber of secrets 10:32 SeddieAddictedEvaline @Artie And if you are going to hate on iCarly (which definitely is not for 5 year olds), then just leave. 10:32 StSavoireFaire Sure 10:32 Crabserz you so uglyy 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva I'm not hating! 10:32 MaryanHPotterFan98 Have a nice life on Wikia. You have your 10:32 Hihi-sama Shupid? You're shupid. 10:32 MaryanHPotterFan98 Do I care? 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva I said that I love icarly! I love Icarly! 10:32 MyPurpleFatCakes Bubs, in 'geddup noise' 10:32 Candycoateddoom @crabs stop 10:32 Crabserz i luv seddie 10:32 SportyChic123 im my country shupid means kindhearted 10:32 Candycoateddoom or u will get KB'd 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva Where do you think I hate it ? 10:32 MaryanHPotterFan98 Do I care what your favorite book is? 10:32 Crabserz they cute 10:32 MyPurpleFatCakes BRB 10:32 Hihi-sama WHAT'S WITH THESE NEW USERS?!!?!? 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva I just said my favorite book, Maryan. No need to be rude. 10:32 SeddieAddictedEvaline You said it was a show for "5 year olds" 10:32 StSavoireFaire I just saw that one, too. 10:32 MaryanHPotterFan98 You said it was "for 5 year olds" 10:32 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @Artie Leave.. Now. 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva Lol 10:32 Crabserz im team mrs norris 10:32 Artieandtinaforeva You don't understand who you're talking too... *to.. 10:32 SeddieAddictedEvaline I do. 10:33 Hihi-sama To you? 10:33 Itzxlucy @artie this is what I meant STOP 10:33 MaryanHPotterFan98 K, I really don't care what your favorite book is, though. K?I don't need your life bio. : 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva I like Icarly, I said I like Harry potter. 10:33 Hihi-sama Okay 10:33 Jon23812 Just leave and talk to the admin 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva And you are upset at me? 10:33 Itzxlucy you aren't the s*** you arent a police officer, you aren't the president WE DONT CARE IF YOU'RE AND ADMIN OR NOT 10:33 Hihi-sama Yes, and I just came.. 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva Dude, 10:33 SeddieAddictedEvaline And I don't care, hating on iCarly doesn't make you exactly popular. And calling it a show for 5 year olds doesn't either. 10:33 Crabserz im boss 10:33 SportyChic123 im from svalbard and jay menlon islands 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva Your hating on me for no reason. 10:33 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 SH*T 10:33 Itzxlucy here we don't treat the admins like there a huge higher power 10:33 Jon23812 Leave in 10 or I will KB you 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva .... 10:33 SeddieAddictedEvaline We aren't. 10:33 Jon23812 9 10:33 Itzxlucy they get a long with us like everyone else does 10:33 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 CAN WE FIGURE THIS OUT 10:33 Candycoateddoom no reason? 10:33 Itzxlucy like normal people 10:33 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 XD 10:33 Hihi-sama 7 6 10:33 Jon23812 8 10:33 Itzxlucy who don't brag 10:33 Hihi-sama 5 4 10:33 Candycoateddoom are u really saying these words? 10:33 Hihi-sama 3 2 1 10:33 Jon23812 7 10:33 SeddieAddictedEvaline Exactly what Candy said. 10:33 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 LOL 10:33 Jon23812 6 10:33 MaryanHPotterFan98 We are hating BECAUSE your coming here, bragging, and bothering us. 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva Ddue! I LOVE ICARLY! 10:33 Crabserz 13 10:33 Artieandtinaforeva I CAME HERE 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline DONT KB her with a countdown 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva TO ASK A QUESTION 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline Which is? 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva BTW- IM A HIM. 10:34 Hihi-sama 3 2 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva I WANT TO KNOW 10:34 Hihi-sama 1 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva IF 10:34 ILoveSeddie1234321 Hehe, Countdown. :3 10:34 MaryanHPotterFan98 Do we EFFING CARE? 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva SOME OF YOUR RULES 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline If? 10:34 Seddielove252 woa lots of hate guyz just agre ur differences and peace pplz 10:34 Hihi-sama BOOM 10:34 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 WTF IS THE QUESTION? 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva OH MY GOD 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline some of our rules? what=+ 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva IM ASKING A QUESTION: 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline ASK PrinceBenson23 has left the chat. 10:34 Candycoateddoom ask it then 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline WE ARE WAITING 10:34 Crabserz you said wtf :O 10:34 MaryanHPotterFan98 Ask. 10:34 Jon23812 What question SportyChic123 has left the chat. 10:34 Itzxlucy in text talk doesn't count 10:34 ILoveSeddie1234321 HERE! @Artie PM me. Il live you the info. 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva I THINK YOUR WIKI IS AMAZING, I WANTED TO KNOW IF I COULD BORROW SOME TEMPLATES! 10:34 ILoveSeddie1234321 *give 10:34 SeddieAddictedEvaline wtf = what the fudge 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY -_- 10:34 MaryanHPotterFan98 OMG, we said WTF. End of the world 10:34 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @ARTIE FINE 10:34 MaryanHPotterFan98 AHH, it's 2011 10:34 Itzxlucy then why didnt you say that the second you came on here 10:34 Artieandtinaforeva I WAS ABOUT TO 10:35 Itzxlucy instead of bragging about how awesome you are? 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva BUT YOU GUYS ASKED ME WHO I WAS 10:35 Itzxlucy no you didn't 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva I WAS BRAGGING 10:35 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 JUST SHOO 10:35 Jon23812 Yes, use our tampleates 10:35 SeddieAddictedEvaline Fine, then don't say that "at least you don't watch a show for 5 year olds" 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva I WAS SAYING WHO I WAS. MissSeddie has joined the chat. 10:35 MissSeddie Hey guys! 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva LOL U GUYS INSULTED GLEE 10:35 Seddielove252 puss-n-boots 10:35 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 *SHOOS AWAY ARTIE* HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAYS>!>! 10:35 Seddielove252 ftw 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva ME? 14. 10:35 MyPurpleFatCakes I'm back 10:35 SeddieAddictedEvaline WE DIDN'T INSULT GLEE. 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU 10:35 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 GLEE FTW 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva YES YOU DID 10:35 MyPurpleFatCakes Your turn, St 10:35 Hihi-sama NO PrinceBenson23 has joined the chat. 10:35 Hihi-sama PSTTTTTT 10:35 Jon23812 I am 15 10:35 SeddieAddictedEvaline NOT TRUE, I AM 15. 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva 'AT LEAST WE DONT MAGICALLY BREAK OUT INTO SONG' 10:35 ILoveSeddie1234321 Uh, older??? 10:35 Hihi-sama LOL 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva OKAY 10:35 Itzxlucy "I'm super high up on the glee wikia, #6, you guys have no idea who you're talking to, I'm awesome1" 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva SURE YOU ARE ;) 10:35 MaryanHPotterFan98 Your boyfriend @Artie is telling me that he thinks Harry is CUTE. Oooh, he's CHEATING on you 10:35 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 @ARTIE YOUR 14?!?!/ Sophia159 has left the chat. 10:35 MissSeddie Hi guys! 10:35 ILoveSeddie1234321 There's 48 year olds here. 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva I NEVER SAID I WAS AWESOME 10:35 Itzxlucy I bet you're secretly like 15 10:35 SeddieAddictedEvaline Sure I am ;) 10:35 Hihi-sama SURE YOU ARE 14? 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva YOU ASKED ME oh my fuck fuc fuck fuck fukc fuck fuckccukf c 10:35 PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 ARE YOU SURE YOUR 14?? 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva fukcufk cukf cukf ucf kfu cufk 10:35 Hihi-sama KB 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva cukfuckuf cukfcuk 10:35 MyPurpleFatCakes What? 10:35 Artieandtinaforeva fukc fuck Artieandtinaforeva was kickbanned. 10:35 Hihi-sama Category:Blog posts